


Hold me gently into the night, with love

by zaglavye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blindness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaglavye/pseuds/zaglavye
Summary: Она всегда в глазах. Любовь, которую мы испытываем. Танцует в полутонах наших зрачков, искря и переливаясь. Но для Ойкавы Тоору его мир бесформенный, тёмный и не имеющий свет. Его глаза не могут сказать.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hold me gently into the night, with love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold me gently into the night, with love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440625) by [innsaei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsaei/pseuds/innsaei). 



> Все-все-все-все похвалы авторке работы. Эта нежная небольшая зарисовка покорила меня, и, ещё недочитав до середины, я написала ей просьбу о разрешении на перевод. К счастью, ответ был положительным. Профиль её и оригинал работы можете (должны!) увидеть на Ао3. Надеюсь, вы так же, как и я, влюбитесь в то, как она написала любовь.
> 
> И да, авторка в описании к своей работе предлагает слушать при прочтении этот плейлист, думаю, мой долг, тоже его вам указать:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Pza4PNkOko9U6aSN7Pxwx?si=KFSKIdh0QW6Cb07JTJufVg

Длинная белая палка стучит по жёсткой поверхности, когда Ойкава внезапно останавливается, его правая рука тянется, ища знакомые очертания дверной ручки. Он делает небольшой шаг вперёд, мысленно осторожно просчитывая расстояние между телом и препятствием, чтобы избежать опасности ударить ногу. Его подсчёты верны, и пальцы вдруг касаются выступающей холодной металлической рукоятки. Слегка улыбаясь, он мысленно поздравляет себя с тем, что не ушибся, и хватает ручку, поворачивая её по часовой стрелке. 

«Ива-чан?» тихий голос отзывается эхом в комнате. Он может почувствовать, что в этом помещение темнее, чем в том, где он был несколькими минутами ранее. Сомневаясь, он начинает медленно двигаться, шаги совпадают со звуком палки, бьющейся о пол, один за другим. Знает, что вокруг находится множество столов с работами Хаджиме, и господи упаси, если он врежется в один из них, это было бы трагедией.

Внезапно его бедро ударяется о выступающий угол стола, и громкий крик вырывается сам по себе, когда он тянется потереть бок, выпуская из рук палку.

«Ойкава?» голос Иваизуми звенит слева. Можно расслышать звук спешно отодвигаемого по деревянному полу стула и шаги, быстро приближающиеся.

Ойкава склонился, пока его пальцы ощупью пытаются отыскать палку на полу и наконец оборачиваются вокруг неё. Одновременно он чувствует, как две сильные руки касаются боков и поднимают мягко, но крепко.

Он улыбается, поворачивая голову налево, где, он знает, стоит Иваизуми, перед тем как схватить его руку и переплести пальцы.

«Я проснулся и тебя не было рядом, и я догадался, что ты, должно быть, работаешь»

Он говорит тише, хотя в комнате нет никого, кроме них, боясь потревожить спокойствие, которое, кажется, накрывает рабочее место Иваизуми.

«Извини, я не слышал, как ты вошёл».

Иваизуми отвечает, извиняясь, и вырисовывает пальцем круги на запястье Тоору. Его рука тёплая, и в то же время можно почувствовать засохшую на ней глину. Пальцы Хаджиме длинные и полностью накрывают чужую руку, совсем как ранее он сам собрал Тоору в объятия и передал своё тепло.

Ойкава отмахивается от извинения перед тем, как повернуться в сторону, от которой, как он чувствует, исходит легкое ощущение парящего света.

«Над чем ты работаешь, Ива-чан?» он спрашивает из любопытства, сморщив брови и наклоняя голову в сторону. Он может почувствовать, как Хаджиме будто вибрирует, когда взрыв смеха проходит через его губы, и ощущает ладонь на спине, направляющую его вперед. 

Иваизуми позади, его губы близко к уху Ойкавы шепчут, а тепло его дыхания окутывает Тоору:

«Я еще не закончил-», его рука покидает Ойкаву, и звук двигаемого стула раздаётся эхом в заваленной комнате, «-но я хочу знать, что ты думаешь».

Он мягко давит на плечи Тоору, заставляя его сесть на холодный деревянный стул перед тем, как подвинуть свою работу ближе к брюнету.

Ойкава протягивает свои руки, и они касаются холодного куска глины. Это не просто кусок глины, но для его глаз, которые не могут воспринимать свет, глубину, цвет или форму, есть ощущение, будто это может быть чем угодно.

Кончики пальцев Хаджиме мозолистые, но они коснулись легко, не надавливая слишком сильно, когда он поднял их переплетённые руки и опустил на какое-то конкретное место работы. Эта область была немного углубленная, и Тоору чувствует, как Хаджиме направил его указательный палец, слегка помогая ему проследить кривые того, что кажется двумя немного изгибающимися линиями.

«Глаза?»

Ойкава прошептал, немного повернув голову. Он ощутил лёгкий поцелуй, оставленный на его лбу.

«Да».

Хаджиме ответил мягко, поднося указательный палец Ойкавы к месту, где какое-то искривление уходило вверх.

«Твои глаза округляются и тень всегда появляется у уголков, когда ты улыбаешься мне. Вот здесь».

Ойкава глубоко вдохнул, когда осознание пришло к нему. Легкий ветер проник в комнату через слегка приоткрытое окно, и он почувствовал узел в горле. Была прохладная осенняя ночь, но Ойкава чувствовал, как тепло медленно разливается по его внутренностям, заставляя его погрузиться в ощущение абсолютной любви, испытываемой к нему.

«Ива-чан, это я?»

Его голос мягкий, он вылил в свои слова столько любви, сколько мог, надеясь, что она может передаться Хаджиме. Есть темнота и есть тусклость. Мир Ойкавы не имеет цветов, но с тех пор, как Хаджиме появился в нём, Тоору знает, какого это – чувствовать свет. Тысячи протонов, проносящихся через пространство, отталкивая кромешную темноту, которая поглощала его.

«Зачем мне изображать кого-либо ещё?»

Хаджиме ответил перед тем, как смахнуть волосы со лба Тоору.

«У меня есть ты, как моя Муза».

Он быстро оставил поцелуй на щеке, перед тем как склониться ближе.

Это волнующее чувство, как коллизия нейтронной звезды, - быть музой Хаджиме. Сердце Ойкавы больно стянуло от тяжести его любви, и он издал мягкий звук, когда руки Иваизуми обернулись вокруг него, разливая тепло сквозь кожу Тоору.

Ему хочется целовать каждый сантиметр мозолистых ладоней, лежащих на талии, шепча слова любви.

«Вот твой идеально симметричный нос-», продолжил говорить Хаджиме, ведя пальцы Ойкавы по наклонной. В какой-то момент он резко остановился, и Тоору тихо засмеялся.

«Хаджиме, почему тут вмятина?»

Он могу почувствовать, как вместе с Хаджиме затряслись его руки из-за приступа смеха, который из него вырвался.

«А, это-», он расположил свой подбородок на плече Ойкавы, прижимаясь к его шее и продолжая, «-это на горбинке твоего носа потому что ты оставляешь свои очки там».

Тоору надул губы, хотя морщинки у глаз выдавали маленький намёк на улыбку. Он нарисовал форму своего носа, как смог, на ладони Хаджиме.

Без слов, он поднял голову и смог почувствовать, как Ива прижал губы, растянутые в улыбке, к коже его запястья, затем сжимая его в своей руке. С сжатым дыханием Тоору закрыл глаза, почувствовав мягко касающиеся его губы Хаджиме, оставляющие после себя мурашки на коже и неоспоримую, необсуждаемую любовь. Это чувство пожара, расходящееся по его груди. Оно появляется каждый раз. Ойкава горит и горит, ярче, чем звезда, когда его касается Иваизуми.

Тоору не может видеть его, но знает черты и изгибы Хаджиме лучше, чем свои собственные. У его волос жёсткие концы, но ближе к корням они мягкие, и он проводит пальцы сквозь них, сжимая сильнее каждый раз, когда Хаджиме оставляет его без дыхания поцелуем. Его глаза сужаются к центру, и Ойкава знает, какие его брови на ощупь, приглаживает их, когда Ива слишком сконцентрирован на чем-то и хмурится, не отдавая себе отчёта. Тоору думает, что он, наверное, выглядит при этом смешно и мило одновременно, и хихикает, когда представляет Хаджиме, похожего на злого ребёнка. Его лицо всегда мягкое, без морщин и чисто выбритое, когда Ойкава прижимается и прячется в изгибе его шеи. Ойкава всегда проводит большим пальцем по губам Хаджиме, перед тем как поцеловать его, длинные пальцы оставляют призрачное касание. Такое, которое часто заставляет губы Иваизуми раскрыться и судорожно выдохнуть, пока его разум столь очевидно затуманен чувствами. Каждый раз, когда его пальцы прослеживают черты брюнета, он чувствует себя ошеломленно и эйфорично, будто он мог бы ещё сутками бежать на топливе вожделения. Интимные, фантомные касания всегда знобят Хаджиме.

Ойкава любит каждую деталь, каждую кривую Иваизуми, но его любимыми остаются его руки. Сильные, мозолистые из-за сотен часов работы с глиной, но одновременно такие нежные в том, как он переплетает их пальцы вместе. Бесчисленные перевязки вокруг порезов, получаемых тут и там. Ойкава легко трогает их, когда они уже почти заживают, и тихо проклинает за то, что после от них остаются шрамы на его любимом произведение искусства.

Остальной мир видит так много и чувствует так мало, но для Ойкавы Тоору его поезд бежит в противоположном направлении. Он ничего не видит, но ощущает всё. Повороты, острые углы, хрупкость лепестков, песчинки на пляже, слои падающих снежинок. Ведомый и защищаемый терпеливой и любящей рукой Хаджиме, Ойкава ощущает бесконечность той любви, которую не дано испытать другим. Каждое его прикосновение пишет роман на коже Иваизуми.

Разжигающе. Разгоняюще. Постоянно заставляя Тоору тянуться за большим. Всегда недостаточно. 

«Ива-чан, что насчет моих губ?», он спрашивает, наклоняясь и прижимаясь головой к груди Хаджиме, ощущая ее подъем и падение в такт с дыханием. Он приподнимает подбородок, услышав вздох, вырвавшийся у Иваизуми.

«Я в тупике».

Он звучит так упрямо и потерянно, что Ойкава с трудом сдерживает смех, который так и норовит нарушить момент.

«Ох-», уголки его губ приподнимаются в ухмылке, «-ты так отвлечён, что не можешь вспомнить, как они выглядят?»

Он приподнимает брови и чуть поворачивает лицо, понижая голос и будто подначивая Хаджиме.

В воздухе ощущается какой-то сдвиг, когда Иваизуми двигается, и к губам внезапно прижимается его палец. Ойкава приоткрывает рот, позволяя прерванному дыханию вырваться, легкое касание заставляет его мозг помутиться. Но губы Хаджиме лишь на секунду прижимаются к нему, и тут же исчезают, заставляя его тихо заскулить. 

Хаджиме. Его рождение, начало, прямо как говорит его кандзи.

«Как бы много я не пытался, не смогу отдать им должное», Иваизуми прошептал.

«У тебя самая прекрасная улыбка, Тоору», Ойкава внимательно слушает, не двигаясь, «то, как твои губы изгибаются, оставляя морщинки у глаз. Ты должен понимать, что заставляешь мир стыдиться».

Тоору хихикнул, пряча лицо в руках, прикрывая покрасневшие от столь прямолинейного комлимента щеки.

Но это была правда. Когда он впервые увидел улыбку Тоору, Хаджиме мог бы поклясться, что солнце спустилось с неба и поселилось у него в груди, тепло окутывая всё, что попадалось по пути. Небо цвета сирени. Напрыгивающие друг на друга волны у побережья. Исчезающие в ночи огни города. Его улыбка была смесью всех вещей, любимых Иваизуми.

Любовь пришла к Хаджиме в самом прекрасном ее проявлении, и он знал, что та улыбка окончательно поставила точку. 

Ойкава ощутил, как Ива оттянул его руки от лица и приподнял подбородок.

«Останься здесь-», он попросил, поправляя угол стула, на котором сидел Тоору, «- Я хочу ещё раз обвести твои губы».

Оперев подбородок о ладонь, Ойкава расслабился, слыша, как Хаджиме просматривает свою коробку с инструментами. Солнце, должно быть, садилось снаружи, потому что можно было различить шум детей, выходящих на вечернюю прогулку и то, что звуков проносящихся мимо мащин, становилось всё меньше.

Тоору улыбнулся при мысли о том, что его любимый художник окунулся в работу, усаживаясь.

Ойкава думал, что всю жизни будет пытаться полюбить кото-то. Он никогда не мог представить себя влюблённым в человека, которого не может видеть.

Чего он никогда не ожидал, так это того, что ему хватит одного прикосновения. Единственного, простого, но такого важного и интимного. Это был первый раз, когда Хаджиме взял его за руку при переходе через дорогу.

Будто пробелы между пальцами Тоору были созданы, чтобы Хаджиме их восполнил. Они держались за руки, и Ойкава словил себя, прописывающим своё имя и сердце на складке его ладони, выливая всю неудержимую любовь между линиями, которые бежали вдоль его пальцев.

«Хаджиме?»

«Хмм?» отстраненно промычал брюнет, сортируя приборы.

«Я люблю тебя».

Хаджиме был его глазами на мир. Даже если бы солнце вновь исчезло из его жизни и вернулась темнота, Тоору знал, что всегда сможет позвать, чтобы почувствовать знакомое тепло, которое приходит при соприкосновении рук. Если бы его глаза говорили, он бы хотел, чтобы Хаджиме смог увидеть, как любовь к нему искрится в них. Но Ойкава не был тем, кто проигрывает судьбе, поэтому он писал любовь пальцами, которые танцевали на ладони Иваизуми каждую ночь.

Острая пауза и он почувствовал, как Хаджиме легко дотрагивается до его щеки, вызывая у Тоору вздох и принуждая его прижаться к прикосновению.

«Я люблю тебя».

Вернулось шёпотом среди сгущающихся сумерек, но Тоору ощутил, как его сердце взлетело в очередной раз.


End file.
